Cheren Uno
Cheren McKenzie Uno '''is the 9 3/4-year-old son of Rachel T. McKenzie and Nigel Uno in Gamewizard2008 and Numbuh 6.13's universe. He is '''Numbuh 3621, a member of the Galactic Kid Council, Supreme Leader of the KND, and the main protagonist of the Nextgen Series. He is voiced by Sharon Mann. He has an older 10 3/4 year old sister named Aurora, and an 11-year-old brother named Chris, both of whom have inherited their father's firebending powers. Cheren doesn't have Nigel's firebending powers, but he has the ability to wield the Master Sword like his mother, Rachel. His best friend and rival is Panini Drilovsky. His Status as an Operative Already, Cheren Uno has proven to be one of the greatest and strongest Supreme Leaders during his rule, challenging even his mother during her time. Cheren has saved the world twice by defeating the terrifying Masked Demon, Majora, and ending the Nature Wars by sleighing Viridi. He has gotten much respect from his friends and other operatives. However, Cheren managed to defeat these two figures using acquired dark powers, so some operatives question his position as leader. Nextgen Series In First Day, Cheren accompanies the many other children to CND Training at Arctic Academy. He had doubts he would make it far, and also doubted their parents' exciting backstories. He first appeared in the "Mark of Courage" one-shot, showing his struggles of being Supreme Leader. Rachel gave him a little encouragement when he returned home, showing him the Master Sword and saying he might be able to wield it one day. Cheren made his first major appearance in The Son of Evil, where he was framed for causing destruction and attacking fellow operatives by his Negative, Nerehc EiznekCm Onu. When the operatives had discovered the other Cheren was a fake, they agreed to help Cheren capture him. Cheren borrowed the Three Sacred Treasures from his mother and went after Nerehc in the Canyon of Miracles. After chasing him across the canyons, Cheren finally encountered and did battle with his opposite, and Cheren was victorious as Lehcar came to take Nerehc home. Cheren also appeared in Mason and the Minish Door, where he and Panini were going to have a hotdog-eating contest at the Dimalanta house. When he and Panini went out to look for Mason and Sheila, they found Viridi's Minish Door, going inside and shrinking down to ant size. They made their way back to the house, yelling up to anyone who walked by in the hopes they would be heard. Cheren's brother, Chris was able to notice them after he tripped, and he showed the two to Rachel and the others. After Cheren and Panini were able to explain what happened, Artie came over and made a small house for the two to stay in, and the two slept together in a bed. The following day, Mikaela Chariton came over to use her power to restore them to normal size. In Anthony Ant, Cheren confronted the Nature Goddess, Viridi, and demanded she change his cousin, Anthony back to normal. She refused, and had Cragalanche knock Cheren out cold, but he was later rescued by Sector W. In Scorched Wings, Cheren tried to battle Phosphora in the Moody Storm, and upon losing the battle, he had Fi discover that Phosphora drew power from her Lightning Scarf. In the short story, Cheren's Training, Cheren is shrunk down, with Minish Dust, by his mother, Rachel, who tried to teach him to fight at a smaller size. Cheren gets defeated, and is forced to be Rachel's pet, making him give her foot rubs. He is rescued by Panini, who takes him to Nugget River, but Panini denies Cheren a tasty nugget, bragging about her superiority over his tiny size. Cheren does battle with Panini and manages to defeat her with Tiny Style. She takes him home so Cheren can challenge his mother for a rematch. Cheren manages to beat Rachel, and she returns him to normal. For revenge, Cheren uses the Minish Dust to shrink Rachel, Panini, Chris, and Aurora down. In Operation: SCARY, Cheren dressed as his ancestor, Link for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, Cheren became Link for real, and he had to battle Nebula, who had become Palpatine. In the one-shot "Miyuki's Sadness", Cheren invites Miyuki Crystal to his office as he tries to tell her to see the value in life and to try and hang out with her friends more. In the story, Operation: MASKED, Cheren journeys to the Termina Dimension to save Miyuki Crystal from the Masked Demon, Majora. He meets up with the Alternate Sector V, who eventually trust Cheren and ally themselves with him as they venture across the world in search of Miyuki. Over the journey, Cheren has been questioning if his actions were right, as he learned Miyuki had come to love Majora, and he wondered if breaking them apart was right. He eventually decides that he didn't care, as he had to stop Majora from destroying the world. Before the DunBroch Ruins world, Majora kidnaps Panini, seemingly turning her to a mask, and Cheren awakens his Demon State. He unknowingly attacks a brainwashed Panini, and ultimately decides he doesn't want Sector V with him, in fear of putting them in danger. When he meets and teams up with Merida in DunBroch, he realizes that he can't get far without a team. When Majora enacts Operation: Moonfall, he and Sector V venture to Majora's Moonbase to put a stop to him. Cheren and Nerehc enter the Dream World where Majora has gone, and do battle with the vicious demon. Cheren gains the Fierce Deity's Mask and uses its incredible powers to finish Majora once and for all. Following the events of the battle, Miyuki is saved, and they all return home. In Viridi's Last Stand, Cheren is told to go down to the Underworld to retrieve the Poison of the Gods, which can be used to defeat Viridi. He gets the poison from Grim, who cautions Cheren, and Cheren is afraid of using it, as he does not feel well with robbing someone of their strength. A strange man in the park convinced him to use it, as the result would be freedom, so Cheren decides to do so. Shortly, the world is invaded by the Forces of Nature, but Cheren escapes with Sector V as Rachel gives him the Sacred Casket. They go to GKND H.Q., where Team Vweeb reveals Viridi's homeworld, as Planet Flora, and they begin to discuss a plan. They invade the Floran Summit, in which Cheren carries the shrunken Team Vweeb the whole way. They break into the Nature Factory as Cheren confronts Viridi, but is unable to attack her because she's a Logia plantbender. Cheren learns that Viridi is weak against fire, and also tries to use the Poison Vial. When Viridi discovers this, she sends Cheren to the dungeon, but he is saved by Panini. They return to the throne room and Cheren fights Viridi again, and eventually prevails in the fight using his Demon State. Cheren knocks Viridi out and pours the poison down her throat, but she turns out to have survived with a special sack in her throat. Viridi turns into her Mother Nature form, but Cheren becomes the Fierce Deity again and clashes with Viridi for the final time, eventually forcing the poison down her throat. Viridi shrinks back to normal, and Cheren delivers the final blow. In Operation: FROST, Cheren traded a drug with a Bulblin for a map, pointing out where and when Majora would meet him. Aurora thought he was betraying the KND, so she attacked him, until he explained the story. In Operation: RECLAIM, Cheren finally goes to meet with Majora on Cleveland Beach. There, Zanifr explains his origins from Alternia in the First Dimension, and his story behind coming to Cheren's universe and ending up with the shadows. Zanifr reveals that the Apocalypse will be coming soon, making Cheren slightly worried. However, Cheren remembers the bright faces of all his friends and vows that they will stop the Apocalypse. He tells Zanifr that, if he ever returns to his world, he can tell his old friends that he met the human race. The following day, Cheren was worried about telling Panini about his meeting, fearing how she will react. He appeared at the end of Operation: CLOWN, Cheren met with Dillon and the others after they escaped Punk Hazard. He accompanies Mocha and the giant children home on their transport craft, and Mocha asks him when Arctic Trainging was starting. In Operation: NECSUS, Cheren announced the newest line of CND graduates, with the first to step up being Mocha. Background Ever since he was young, Cheren's mother has been training him in the ways of the sword, as it was believed he was destined to hold the Triforce of Courage after Rachel. Cheren has heard many tales of his mother, Rachel, about her reign as Supreme Leader and her role as the Hero of Time. Since then, Cheren's always looked up to his mother, and has dreamed of being as great a leader as her. Major Battles *Cheren vs. Panini (Pokémon battle). *Cheren vs. Nerehc EiznekCm Onu. *Cheren vs. Cragalanche. *Cheren vs. Phosphora. *Mini Cheren vs. Panini Drilovsky. *Mini Cheren vs. Rachel Uno. *Cheren (as Link) vs. Nebula (as Palpatine). *Cheren and Harry Uno vs. Mukak. *Cheren and Celeste Stork vs. Booster, Knife Guy, and Grate Guy. *Cheren and Celeste vs. Puppo. *Cheren, Thomas, and Panini vs. Kyurem. *Cheren and Melissa Gilligan vs. Captain Slag. *Cheren and Melissa vs. Eelion. *Cheren and Kellie Beatles vs. Mozand. *Cheren and Merida vs. Stalgod. *Cheren vs. Miyuki Crystal (posssessed by Majora). *Cheren and Harry vs. Gekko. *Cheren and Nerehc vs. Father A and Father B. *Cheren and Nerehc vs. Majora. *Fierce Deity Cheren vs. Zanifr Mimchi. *Cheren vs. Viridi. *Fierce Deity Cheren vs. Mother Nature. *Cheren vs. Aurora Uno (though Cheren didn't fight). Relationships Nigel Uno Nigel is Cheren's father. They aren't really that close, but he borrows a lot of traits from him. Rachel Uno Rachel is Cheren's mom. He trains under her, and dreams of being as great a leader as her. Panini Drilovsky Panini is Cheren's best friend and rival, who always pushes him to do his best. She is the main of his 4 possible crushes. Anthony McKenzie Cheren's little cousin looks up to Cheren. Cheren really cares about him. Melody Jackson Cheren's other cousin likes to bug him about interviews. Cheren usually becomes annoyed. Nebula Winkiebottom Nebula is Cheren's technical commander, as she is Supreme GKND Leader. She is also a friend of his, and another possible crush. Lin Beifong Lin became Cheren's friend during the incident with Nerehc. She is another possible crush. Miyuki Crystal Miyuki is a depressed girl, whom Cheren wants to help feel better. She is another possible crush. Nerehc EiznekCm Onu Nerehc is Cheren's evil opposite from the Negaverse. Nerehc causes crimes and frames Cheren for them, and Cheren has to stop him. Majora Majora became one of Cheren's biggest enemies during MASKED. Majora tapped into Cheren's inner turmoils, making Cheren constantly furious. Alternate Sector V Cheren had to team up with Termina's Sector V to stop Majora. Cheren grew to love them over time. Merida DunBroch Cheren met Merida when he went back 800 years in Termina's time. They developed a very close friendship. Viridi Cheren was determined to defeat Viridi ever since she shrunk his cousin. Appearance Cheren is a brown haired boy with his mother's chestnut brown eyes. Cheren is known to not really care much about what he wears, but he does make an effort to be presentable. He likes wearing a red jacket with white cuffs, white hints and black pockets, and a white t-shirt underneath it. He also wears a pair of black jeggings (a portmanteau of jeans and leggings) and a pair of red rubber shoes with white hints. Usually, Cheren is seen wearing a pair of red glasses, because of his nearsightedness. Personality Despite being the younger Uno child, Cheren is more mature than Aurora, and considers being childlike useless when he will grow up soon. However, he loves playing video games like a typical child, and will usually treat himself to a new video game once in a while. He, however, isn't very focused, and usually loses focus when someone knocks off his glasses. Sometimes, Cheren shows times of doubt in himself, and usually doubts as to whether or not his deeds are worthy of praise or simply wrong. This is shown in Operation: MASKED, when he begun to have doubt if saving Miyuki from Majora, when Miyuki liked Majora, who was using her to destroy the world, was right. Eventually, Cheren learned he didn't care if Miyuki became upset, as long as he would've saved the world. He is Aurora's polar opposite, and sometimes, he is represented as someone who pursues ideals. This is exemplified by him refusing to kill. However, he doesn't have a problem with slaying demons since he believes they'll just get sent back to the Underworld. Usually he is compared to Cheren because of their names and personalities, and because his sister is compared with Bianca. Cheren also looks up to his mother, Rachel, as a hero, and dreams of being a great leader like her. Rachel regularly holds training sessions with him, for sword skills or otherwise, and he does his best to become stronger everyday. Like his father, Cheren is serious about his job as Supreme Leader, and is determined to protect his fellow operatives if they're in trouble. Cheren has a close friendship and rivalry with Panini, and he always does his best to beat her at something. Abilities Cheren has been training with his mother for a long time, and is exceptionally good with a sword and bow, though not a master like some people. In Operation: MASKED, Cheren's gained a series of unique items and abilities that allow him to access certain places, and he seems to have a handle on each of them, but this is probably because he was programmed to be so skilled. Among these, Cheren is also a fairly good swimmer, and can apparently perform the Torpedo Spin. Of course, this may also be because he was programmed. Thanks to his mother, Cheren has mastered Tiny Style Combat. When Cheren becomes incredibly furious or aggravated, he bursts into flames, a possible sign of firebending. However, this was later revealed to be his Demon State acting up, and if he becomes too furious, he may go uncontrollable. Often times, this helps him greatly, but he doesn't have much self-control. Weaknesses Since Cheren is nearsighted, if he loses his glasses, he will go almost completely blind, and will be completely defenseless until he finds his glasses. Stories He's Appeared In *Mark of Courage *A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *Operation: SCARY *Cheren's Training *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand Trivia *Cheren's name is taken from the rival character of Pokémon Black, Cheren, and the two have similar personalities and personal goals. *According to the Internet, Cheren's name is Bulgarian for black. *Cheren is the representation of people who pursue ideals. *Cheren is nearsighted, and thus can't see very far without his glasses. A running gag is that Cheren's glasses are always knocked off at the worst times, and he bumps into random people in the process. *Like his father, Nigel, Cheren has four girl friends, making them possible pairings he could be with. For Nigel, he had Rachel, Kuki, Abby, and Fanny. For Cheren, it's Panini, Lin, Nebula, and Miyuki. Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Future Kids Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Demigods Category:Main Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Uno Family